


[星昴] On the way

by cloversleaves, KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: KAKESU與cloversleaves一起玩的接龍❤️偽（？）史密斯夫婦設定，總之是特工【。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 12





	1. 01

“知道俄羅斯輪盤吧？”

一把左輪手槍被推到昴流面前，他在那人房間裡的收藏櫃中見過它，柯爾特蟒蛇，左輪中的萊斯勞斯。

昴流拉開它的轉輪，裡面有一發子彈。‘它有點重量，小心點’，在記憶中的星史郎這樣說過，用溫柔的嗓音搭配使人沉淪的微笑。

那時他就這麼輕易的把懷疑從心裡踢出去，相信了‘這是個人愛好’的說法，真是天真。

“賭上這份文件。”星史郎把一份牛皮紙袋放到桌上。

昴流把轉輪收回去，順手轉動它，再放到桌子的中央。他審視著那人的眼睛，卻參透不出當中的含意，"你以為我會相信你說的話嗎？"

星史郎輕笑出聲，琥珀眸子盡是漠然，"那是你的自由吧，昴流君。"

“你不是想要它嗎？"男人屈曲食指輕輕敲打著牛皮紙袋，"珍惜你唯一的機會，在我改變主意之前。"

沉默在兩人之間凝結，最後由昴流打破，"怎樣決定順序？"

星史郎從西褲口袋摸出一個硬幣，昴流認出上面的企鵝——那是兩天前他們祭典遊戲上用剩的代幣，“數字，還是圖案？"

“…數字。”  
  


硬幣在空中翻轉，然後被星史郎按在手背上，手掌移開，是銀色的小企鵝。

“不愧是幸運企鵝。”星史郎笑了一聲，昴流想起他們在打靶攤上得到的企鵝娃娃還放在房間床上。

“那麼我先來。”

星史郎伸手拿起槍，右手無名指上的戒指閃了一下——這代表熱戀中。

* * *

他們是在一年多前認識的，昴流是‘生物科技系研究生’也是‘特務’，在兩個身份之間切換，老實說，精神十分緊繃，所以在得知他會有一個月左右的休假時，昴流想起北都在電話裡提過的迷人海岸，他不懂得浪漫，但姐姐雀躍的聲音讓他也有點嚮往那抹沉進海平線的太陽。他花了一晚不眠不休地旅程，翌日登上往意大利的飛機時，心臟仍然跳得澎湃，他從未試過做這種長輩眼中衝動、隨意又不夠慎重的事。

這趟旅行大致上順利，但意外總會發生。當車頭開始冒煙時，昴流已在導航訊號不穩定的情況下駕車行走了快五個小時。為免擋住高速公路行車，他拐彎駛進路邊的沙地，煙霧擴散已模糊了整片車前玻璃。

昴流停下車，打開車頭蓋，在煞有其事的審視一番之後，他認命了，還是叫租車公司的人來處理吧，但沒想到他惡運還沒完，手機收訊狀況太糟了。

“我說我租的車在冒煙…什麼？不好意思，我聽不清楚。”

在無限迴圈的對話中昴流逐漸煩躁起來，天色漸暗，他今晚可不想睡在一台會冒煙的車子裡面。

昴流走到離公路較近處，一邊進行徒勞的聯絡一邊向開過來的車招手，小客車一台接一台駛過，但沒人願意放慢速度。

沒過多久，電話另一頭傳來冷漠的電子提示音，後來他回撥了幾次都接不通，屏幕上方的訊號圖案讓他嘆了口氣。

遠處傳來車駛近的聲音，昴流立刻亮起手機的閃燈，大大地揮手。也許是晃動的光弧，加上停在公路旁敞開車頭蓋又冒著煙的車太顯眼，那台車繞過他駛進沙地。昴流用英文簡單解釋過情況後，高個子的司機上前仔細地查看車前箱內部。

眼看對方要碰上高溫發燙的零件，昴流衝口喊道：“小心，很熱！“對方看了他一眼，沒有說話，而是扭開引擎試走了幾步。"放心，應該是離合器過熱，散熱後就沒問題。"戴眼睛的男人微笑，等他開口說話，昴流才知道對方也是日本人，"為安全起見，我建議你還是不要開車，找人把車拖走。我車上有台衛星電話，應該能幫上你忙。"

“真是太謝謝你了。”事情終於可以順利解決，昴流誠懇的對男人鞠躬，“那個，不介意的話可以告訴我你的聯絡方式嗎？我想另外鄭重的跟你道謝。”

“舉手之勞罷了，不用那麼客氣，而且我明天就要回日本了。”

“那回日本再約也沒問題的…啊不好意思，我沒有要勉強你的意思。”昴流為自己莫名的執著感到十分尷尬，這不是又給別人添麻煩了嗎。

不過在幾秒的沉默後，最終男人友善的對昴流笑了笑，從名片盒裡抽出一張名片遞給他。

“那麼，等你的聯絡。”

昴流接過名片，禮貌報出自己的名字，主動伸手握上比他大了一圈又涼一點的手。

“再見，櫻塚先生。"他唸著名片上印著的對方的名字。

昴流目送把他載到住宿後還要趕路的車離開，心裡著實過意不去，但慶幸要聯絡上對方似乎不是難事。

名片上印著男子工作的地方是昴流不陌生的一間私營外科醫院，雖然他有點意外身前的男子是那裡的心臟外科副顧問醫生。

他曾經隨教授到訪過該醫院，那裡的設備與技術是能追上當代醫療科學發展的新進且一流，而剛好回日本後要投入的研究就是跟那間醫院合作的項目。

他忽然之間有點期待假期結束。

* * *

“這會不會很奇怪？”洗漱完畢的青年正和他姐姐講電話，空著的手也沒閒著，他熟練的單手操作手提電腦鍵盤，確認新的委託內容。

“哪會！這是認識新朋友的喜悅之情啊！”在電話另一頭傳來椅子的碰撞聲，顯然激動的北都還猛地站了起來，想像著對方那邊的情景昴流忍不住嘴角上揚。

“北都，不過我約他出來只是想道個謝，櫻塚先生不一定想跟我做朋友。”

“可是我希望你們能變為朋友。”北都嘆了口氣，“他聽起來很可靠，如果他能幫我照看著不按時吃飯休息的某人就好了。”

“北都……"昴流無法反駁，只能被動地聽著姐姐在電話對頭細數著他如何不照顧自己，但工作若不完成，他實在不能安心吃飯和休息。同時間，他也佩服北都明明在國外的工作量不比他少，卻總能每天都給他傳上各種美食的照片，那種令他也忍不住擔心起對方的體重問題的程度，他幾乎能想像到半夜收到北都越洋電話哭訴的畫面。

“話說你行李收拾好了嗎？"

昴流回頭看了眼明天回日本的行李，遲疑地應了聲，內心越發無奈，他帶來的一個中型行李箱，經過被北都拉著試衣服而變成兩個滿滿的大行李箱，他之後還要處理行李超過限額的問題。

“沒其他事情的話我就掛了啊，回國後別忘了聯絡那位先生，搞不好人家正期待的等著你的電話喔。”

“北都——！”

在昴流困窘的大喊聲中北都歡快的笑著掛斷了電話。

昴流無奈的笑著搖搖頭，看來有得忙了，得約櫻塚先生、處理委託…喔這些還得安排在教授沒有排課或實驗的時間裡做，真是緊湊又充實的生活，在腦內大致排定時間表後昴流打了個哈欠，把筆電收好後躺上床，在逐漸被睡意包圍時，他腦袋浮現了在實驗室裡和他朝夕相處的顯微鏡和北都的聲音以及那個男人的微笑。

* * *

在昴流內心，星史郎的微笑不像北都的笑容般帶有富感染力的暖意，卻存在著特別的吸引力，能讓他忍不住想看更多，讓他一旦注視後就會頓時忘記其他情緒，因此每次星史郎對他溫柔地笑時，先前緊張擔憂的事都顯得不那麼重要。

現在他又掛著微笑——就像平日提議晚飯菜單時的興緻、像聽他說研究工作的困難時的理解、像用鼻尖與嘴巴跟他接觸時眼中閃爍過的愉悅——同樣的表情，但抬起的手正用槍口對著自己的右腦，擊錘被純熟地壓下，只要食指收緊……

寒意擁抱了昴流，但他雙眸仍然無法抽離那個人唇上的弧度。

答應這場賭注真的好嗎？如果等下唯一的子彈被擊出，不就相當於是撥亂了轉輪的他殺了星史郎嗎？

雖然腦中思緒飛快地交錯閃過，但昴流什麼也來不及做，只能眼睜睜的看著男人按下扳機。

擊錘彈回去的聲響讓昴流整個人緊繃到了極點，腦袋被刷得一片空白。

沒人倒下。

星史郎注意到昴流的表情，但他毫不在意的握著槍管把槍遞給昴流，在青年謹慎的接過時星史郎開口。

“戒指扔了？”男人的目光移到昴流的手上，那裡空無一物。

“沒有，收起來罷了。”怕弄丟，昴流默默在心裡補充道。

青年沒留意到男人眼中一閃而過的異樣，思緒完全落在星史郎舉槍瞬間湧上腦門的驚魂失措。

昴流後悔答應了星史郎也許是一時興起、又或者是故意而為的遊戲，手中槍枝的份量沉重得如巨石，彷彿要撕下他的手臂。

然而這種情況就越是得冷靜下來，昴流默默算著子彈數量與誰人中槍的機率——他不希望星史郎死去，因為他不敢想像失去對方的世界，對他而言，保著星史郎的性命比要得到文件、甚至自己要來得重要多，而要達到這目的就得先擊倒星史郎看似無懈可擊的自信。

昴流毫不猶豫的舉槍，他想奪取這場遊戲的主導權，探出眼前這個男人的想法，首先在氣勢上得壓過去。

“星史郎先生，可以回答我一個問題嗎？”

“…什麼？”

“如果我沒死的話，我想聽到你的真實想法。”昴流沒有正面回答星史郎的問題，他自顧自的說完後把槍口抵上太陽穴。

在扳下擊錘的那瞬間，昴流知道他的行為已脫離男人的掌控。

游刃有餘是櫻塚星史郎一貫的形象。

他從沒看過星史郎露出這樣的表情，微微錯愕的瞪大眼睛以及因為來不及修飾而僵硬成一直線的嘴角。

昴流驚訝的瞬間，心底也跳過一絲喜悅，他能奢望地將那個人的反應解讀成不想失去他嗎？他抿著嘴，咬緊下唇，悲觀地否定著——不，也許星史郎只是為略為偏離他預計軌道的發展而有點失了分寸，眼前的這個男人一向都是勢在必得的姿態，一個小小的失勢只會令他加快整頓且更加戒備，這代表接下來他不能有一點鬆懈。

從對方的反應中，他可以大膽地猜測，至少在對方的棋盤上他不是以這種一半講求運氣的方式死去，不管基於什麼原因，他對對方而言還有可以利用的地方。

現在只管繼續下去。

昴流收緊食指，於電光火石間他擅自追加的小小博弈已結束，看來命運之神還無意為這場危險遊戲畫下句點，昴流垂下手臂，在心裡舒一口氣。

“雖然在我答應前你就開始了，不過無妨。”已將表情調整回來的星史郎走向前，伸手將柯爾特從昴流手中拿走。

“星——”

“就一個問題，好好想。”

星史郎冷聲地打斷青年的聲音，他坐下來，背靠沙發上的靠墊，放鬆的肢體動作宣告著遊戲暫停。

這是他一時興起的死亡遊戲，在預想中它本該是伸縮有度，就像他們在生活與工作中可以做到兩種身份的瞬間切換，且又可以無違和的調和，完美而不失有趣。

起初，他認為不管什麼結果他都能接受，可是剛剛他卻不太滿意，甚至有點後悔選擇了這種玩法，如果昴流就這麼死了…星史郎開始審視自己是否會受到任何影響，他會嗎？

昴流看著星史郎的臉，作為戀人他很確定那是男人在思索的表情。

“星史郎先生。”昴流特意放輕聲音說話，“我想我們到最近才對對方的真實身份起疑，那麼從交往到買了對戒…這些應該是沒有經過任何計算操作的，對嗎？”

星史郎姿勢不變，琥珀的眸在審視著他，語氣淡漠，“如果我只是做了我想做的，你相信嗎？”

“星史郎先生，我相信你，但是……"青年的眼睛一瞬間亮了起來，又隨即黯淡下來，"你期待的結局是什麼？"

“一個問題結束了。"男人把玩著手上的槍枝，將轉輪拉開又嵌好，站起來的同時隨手滑動了一下，"繼續吧。"

注意到戀人臉上的表情，星史郎先是一怔，然後笑了出聲，"專業的特工不該在敵人面前暴露出情緒。"

“就因為有著別的身份，所以我們必須是敵人嗎？"

“很抱歉，昴流君，"鏡片後冷峻的眼神揪住昴流的心，"我沒時間陪你聊天了。"

膛室傳來空洞的響聲，接著星史郎執起他的手，把槍柄放在他的掌心，那裡帶著對方的體溫，讓昴流下意識握緊。

他不明白這個遊戲的用意，他搞不懂對方的意圖，是為了什麼目的。

目前第二回合進行一半，星史郎已經完成，運氣好的話還有一個回合，他會中槍的機率比星史郎高。

他不知道對方期待的終局是否真的會有人死，如果有，是他，還是……對方？

剛才星史郎看他扣下板機的瞬間，讓他懷疑在對方的計劃中自己並非死在這裡。

假如他死了，表面上星史郎是嬴了，實際上卻是輸了。

如果死的是對方，輸的便是他，但問題在於對方勝利背後的目的是什麼，他想不到對方求死的原因。

若果兩人都不需要死在這裡……代表星史郎有非得利用這個遊戲達到的別的目的，而他很可能會在「最後關頭」阻止任何一方死亡。

看樣子，以目前的局面而論，他握著的勝算還是比較大。

而且在輪到自己的那回合，對方的性命就是絕對安全的。

這一點宛如定心丸，昴流迎著星史郎的視線把槍舉起，鎖在對方臉上的眼清楚的再次傳達出他的想法，昴流希望對方能接收到。

_即使可能搭上性命我也相信你。_

星史郎知道，不善言詞的青年將以行動來證明自己，他曾牽過的手此刻握著無情的武器，他們的客廳終會染上他們之中某一人的鮮血。

‘呯！’

槍口冒著煙，就像是在空中被擊落的動物，柯爾特蟒蛇在空中劃出弧線，之後在地板上滑行數米，直到撞到牆才停下來。

星史郎收起身上藏著的手槍，走過昴流，撿起被子彈彈飛的左輪，傷痕累累的它無法再回去當藏品了。

“你為什麼…”突如其來的轉折讓昴流腦袋沒反應過來，剛才還拿著槍的手似乎還能感覺到子彈擦身而過的溫度。

“遊戲結束，你贏了。”走回來的星史郎把文件拿起來遞出，“俄羅斯輪盤不就是先射出子彈的人輸嗎？”

星史郎看昴流沒接下便拉起他的手，硬是把它塞到昴流手上。

“不用想太多，我不是非得要這份資料，謝謝昴流君陪我玩這遊戲。”

然後昴流就被推了出來，關門聲在身後響起，整個過程快的像是星史郎在躲避什麼…或是只是單純不想再看到他。

昴流此刻有種悵然若失的感覺，雖然他確實是因為想要這一份資料才來，但現在這份勝利無法帶給他喜悅或成就感。

昴流讀不出星史郎終止遊戲的真正原因，與其抱著這份忐忑活著還不如明確的證明自己之後死去的好。

昴流收緊的手指弄皺了資料，他在門外站了許久，但是不管是門內還門外的人都不再有其他動作。

最終，青年離去了。


	2. 02

“我能坐在這裡嗎？”

“請坐……星史郎先生？” 映入眼簾的是和藹親切的笑顏，昴流的綠眼閃過一絲喜悅，手持著托盤的白袍男子在他對面坐了下來。

“剛才我看見你了。” 星史郎輕輕掰開一次性筷子，餘光中是青年詭異的表情，”站在模擬練習室外，不是嗎？”

_沒想到被看見了。_ 昴流頓時有點不好意思，”啊……我見星史郎先生在上課，就不便打擾。”

當時星史郎在向醫科學生模擬開胸手術，而昴流出現時，他正在縫合創口，高挑的身影在玻璃牆外張望了一會後就離開了。

“今天不用回研究所嗎？”

青年將完用的餐具放好，雙手合十，才點頭回答道：”山田教授今天到X大學演講，前段時間因為研究項目一直沒有休息，他就讓我休假幾天，但我想起上次借用你們七樓研究室的儀器還在，就順道過來還了。”

星史郎在無關重要的語句間捕捉到某個字眼，”所以你專程來醫院，找我有事？”

昴流的臉頰頓時熱了起來，腦袋中掠過電話裡北都用愉快的嗓音說的話，”嗯……那個，我的姐姐，北都她明天回來日本，她想邀請你跟我們吃一頓飯，雖然我說過星史郎先生醫院的工作很忙，但是她……”他又補充，”不過星史郎先生不想去的話，我可以幫你拒絕。”

琥珀的眸瞥著他片刻沒有移開，就在昴流露出窘迫的僵硬表情時，星史郎忽然揚起嘴角：”昴流君，你想我去嗎？”

昴流剎那間無言，在心裡斟酌言詞，最後還是直接承認，”是的，但還是看星史郎先生的意願，而且也不是什麼重要的事。”

“有誰會不願意跟可愛的昴流君聚餐呢？”

總覺得聽起來有些不對，只是當昴流想開口更正時，又在那柔和的眼神注視下語塞。耳根發燙時，腦袋想起跟星史郎認識後近半年的事。

從意大利回國後的一星期，昴流便跟著山田教授投入新的研究計劃中，他也在預料之中再遇到了星史郎。

因為研究計劃是收集藥物對破壞蛋白質合成及阻斷癌細胞分裂的效能數據，需要一些臨床資料及樣本，昴流所在的研究所便與星史郎就職的、國內盛名的私營醫院兼醫科學院合作（至於知道那是對方家族開的醫院便是後話），也因此不時與星史郎打照面，就這樣一來二去，兩人便熟絡起來。

星史郎是個出色幹練又穩重可靠的人，犀利又不失溫柔，他身上說不清的魅力吸引著昴流去接近。他的心情也漸漸地產生了變化，那個人時常會出現在他話題的內容。

起初昴流並沒有察覺到這意味著什麼，直至前一天晚上與北都的視像中，正準備下午茶的姐姐突然認真地問他—— ‘你喜歡那個叫星史郎的人嗎？’ ——就像被投進平靜湖泊的石塊，牽起了漣漪，再沉進湖底成為那裡上千萬沙石中的其中一顆。

對於從小專注於家族事業及學習而對其他的事都甚為遲鈍的昴流，縱使這顛覆般的事實有點難以應對，但他還是習慣於無時無刻想到對方，他想面對，卻又怕成為那個人的困惑，至少他得等待一個時機是不會讓兩人變得太尷尬，才把內心的心情說出來。

“令姐是明天傍晚抵達東京的飛機？”

幾秒的晃神使昴流不知道有沒有錯過對方說的話，他連忙點頭，幸好對方看起來不介意他的失態，三言兩語便約定好聚餐的日子。

* * *

約定的那天下午，星史郎前往醫院停車場的路途中，收到昴流的電話。

當他走出醫院正門口時，就看見停在路邊的身影和一架摩托車，套著灰黑色絨毛皮夾克、配襯栗紅色窄管長褲的青年，抱住圓形頭盔靠著車身注視著某個不明的焦點，垂著的腦袋彷彿快要縮進米白色高領毛衣內。

星史郎不徐不疾地走過去，很快被對方發現，祖母綠的眼瞳閃爍著歡喜的光，他接過遞來的頭盔淺笑："等很久了？"

“沒有。"昴流在星史郎調整索帶時，也套上自己的頭盔，"明明星史郎先生是客人，卻要你陪我去買食材，真的很對不起。"

“反正有空。話說，"星史郎挑了挑眉，"我很意外昴流君會駕摩托車。"

“我平時往來公寓和大學部較多，摩托車比較便宜，也比轎車更方便出入。"青年邊說邊跨上車座，把車身調好位置和方向。

機車的空間對兩個男人而言確實不大，對方的體溫隨著坐墊微微的後陷傳到昴流的背部，他小小的反應沒躲過男人的眼睛，於是後面傳來了笑聲："看來我要減肥了。"

“不……"昴流小聲地嘀咕，頭盔擋住他的表情，只聽見他清朗的聲線提醒道："星史郎先生，我要開動了，請抓緊我一點。"

“好。"

昴流提著兩大袋食材站在自家門前，其餘的、以及指名的馬卡龍千層蛋糕皆在背後的星史郎那裡。

在翻出鑰匙開門之前，門就先被打開了，北都嘹亮的嗓門在抱怨他們太慢。

昴流本來擔心星史郎招架不住北都，但原來是他想多了，星史郎比他更擅於跟北都接招，他們一言接一語，話搭得挺順的，反倒是他的話最少。但這樣省去他一點精神，能專心地準備著火鍋的配料。

“昴流，你還沒回答我的問題。"北都突然把昴流叫進廚房，看著已經比自己高出一截的弟弟還那麼讓人不省心，她差點沒背過氣去，"你喜歡阿星嗎？"

雖然平時她很喜歡看見弟弟一紅一白慌張失措的表情，但此時此刻的北都只能暗自嘆氣，她抬手拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，嘴上是諒解又勉勵的笑容，然後把人打發走。

被趕出來的昴流在對上那抹溫柔的琥珀色光彩時，猛地別開視線，羞怯又心虛的心情湧上來。他還默默消化著北都那句"交給我吧"的意思，壓不住的不安一直持續到三人一桌的晚餐時間。

果不其然，在煮沸著牛肉和胡蘿蔔的湯鍋裡騰升出水蒸氣的時候，北都單刀直入："阿星，你是怎樣想我家弟弟的？"

兩人望著被嗆咳的青年，昴流接過星史郎給他遞來衛生紙，還被輕輕地順著背，小聲地道謝。

星史郎接著北都的話，"我不是很懂你的意思。"

“我的意思就是，你喜歡昴流嗎？"

昴流手上的筷子不易察覺地抖了一下，"北都，你的牛肉要熟透啦……"

這是昴流出生以來第一次有強烈想要用手封住雙生姐姐嘴巴的衝動，但星史郎的回答才是真正讓他煎熬的。

“喜歡喔。"

男人投來的深邃眼神盯得昴流心臟有種被激烈衝擊著的感覺。

“坦誠、善良、溫柔又漂亮的昴流君，我想沒有人會不喜歡吧。"

青年拿起身前的杯子，努力讓自己平靜下來，背景音是北都的"阿星你是顏控呢"跟星史郎的"哎呀，被發現了啊"和打哈哈的笑聲。

整頓晚餐下來，昴流都很不自在，就連吃蛋糕的時候也有點心神不寧。他雖然試著保持平常心，但他的胃在騷動著，尤其當星史郎靠緊他背後的時候。

經過北都這一波之後，在開著摩托車載對方回家的途中很是折磨，他們都沒有主動說話，就這樣安靜地一路奔馳到星史郎的公寓樓下。

“謝謝昴流君和北都小姐的款待。而且很抱歉，請容許我之後再補上你們的生日禮物。"

是的，今晚的聚餐其實是北都給他們兩個辦的生日派對。

在一天結束與另一天開始的時間交匯點出生的雙胞胎，這幾年來的生日都是分隔兩地，而今年久違的慶生會上，雙胞胎的姐姐只邀請了一個人，那個人是對弟弟而言很特別的……

“零點過去了，現在是昴流君的生日，跟你說聲……"

那句’生日快樂’是他聽過最特別的一次。

青年突然提高的嗓門和他被攥住的手都讓星史郎有點驚訝，於是他停下腳步，看著那雙原先有點躲避的綠眸變得平靜而堅定，"我喜歡你。"

* * *

“文件放在你指定的車站置物櫃了，密碼是…”在公共電話亭中的青年視線快速地往外面街道掃了下，雖然周圍看似沒有異常，但是謹慎的青年還是伸手掩蓋住口型，以確保萬無一失。

他這次的委託人是警方，為了要逮捕某個人所以需要拿到那人的犯罪證據——好巧不巧同時是星史郎的目標。

雖然星史郎說不需要它，但依他對那個男人的理解，這是不可能的，那份文件的取得也不容易，星史郎不會做多餘的事。

離開公寓後的昴流在附近咖啡廳待了幾小時才動身前往指定地點，他擅自把這當成是他們的緩衝時間，不過想當然爾，那個男人沒有聯絡他。

走出電話亭，被風捲起的樹葉掃過腳邊，涼意從腳踝爬上來——

等等，是否他想漏了什麼？

突然覺得不對勁的昴流停下腳步，原本走在他後面的行人不耐的嘖了一聲，他反射性的提高警戒，全身進入備戰狀態，最後那行人只是在跟他擦身而過時惡狠狠地瞪了一眼過來。

不是敵人……

在其他人看來這種戒備行為就像是過度神經質，但做這一行的就是得這樣，在完成別人的委託時，也為自己樹立了敵人，一旦委託人被抓到洩漏出他的身份或是他的情報被情報商賣掉的話，路上的任何人都可能是要來教訓他的殺手……

昴流抖了一下，他知道他漏掉什麼了。

青年邁開腿跑了起來，剛剛瞪過他的傢伙瞬間被他超過，身後傳來叫罵聲，不過耳邊呼嘯而過的風幫他屏蔽了可能十分粗俗的字眼，就這樣他趕在變燈號前最後一秒穿越過斑馬線。

他已浪費太多時間了，昴流拿出手機，手指按個不停。

_拜託了，請讓我趕上！_

全力奔跑的青年在心裡一遍遍的祈求著。

* * *

‘客人可以上車了。’

吃完在車站買的便當，星史郎掏出被冷落的手機，姆指隨意滑動，鏡片倒影著顯示的數則未接來電皆屬於同一個名字。在沒有署名的號碼下發了信息，緊接著屏幕一黑，他切換了預先準備好的晶片。

微微搖晃著的地面下方傳來磨擦路軌的轟轟聲，燈光在夜幕下褪色，窗外墨黑的樹叢成為列車長途中的唯一過客。

鏡子映著銀色的門從外面被打開，入侵者順手滑上鎖子。

用抹手紙擦乾手上的水後，星史郎摸出口袋裡的電話卡，掰斷，扔進馬桶裡。

混進水裡的碎片被唰的抽走，沖水聲掩蓋了快速組合機件的聲音，在完成最後上腔的動作時，背景雜音驟然剎止。

門內傳出咔喀一聲，卻靜止不動。

就算知道背後有詐，但所有人都了解狩獵遊戲賭的不只是耐性，還有速度與火力。

男子搭上手把的瞬間被猛烈的衝擊撞開，消音器滅的是貫穿他心臟的子彈的響聲。

星史郎右手射穿人的頭顱，同時擱倒另一邊的敵人，手肘毫不留情地砸向氣管，男子撞上牆發出巨響，呼吸困難地倒地掙扎幾秒後停頓。

目擊同伴斷氣的殺手咒罵一聲，槍頭對準迅捷移動的目標的額頭，卻在扣動之前被抓住手腕往前一扯，他在重心一失的倉皇之際誤開了兩槍，一槍中了另一名殺手，一槍射進聽見騷動趕來的乘客腹部。

車廂內驚恐的尖叫聱瞬間炸開。

星史郎用槍口抵住男子下巴，血濺在他沒有一絲波動的臉上，他借倒在他身上的屍體擋住幾發子彈，順手扒走對方的武器，在隙縫間左右手前後擊斃兩名黑衣人。

琥珀眸子瞄準前方後退的人，卻突然躲開，販賣機倒在他的腳邊，始作俑者往他胸膛方向扣了板機。

成功的預判讓他再一次避開子彈並且反殺敵人，但是星史郎知道攻勢還未結束，還有想要他的命的人持續接近。

當他在感慨前委託人的財大氣粗時，列車的速度減緩了，看來是車長收到異常狀態通報，事不宜遲，星史郎拿起腳邊的滅火器，把它砸向車窗，一下、兩下，等窗戶玻璃佈滿密密麻麻的蜘蛛網形裂痕時，又有敵人來了。

星史郎把滅火器扔向門口，一顆子彈擊中在空中的滅火器，噴灑而出的干粉起到了遮蔽視線和拖延時間的功用，他一腳踹碎玻璃窗，跳了出去。

* * *

紅色的車尾燈像隻畫在夜晚世界中的筆，行雲流水的以最短距離接近目標，摩托車上的人像是與車身融合一體般，熟練地穿過車道上的車陣駛入小巷，全程壓低身子，盡可能的減少風阻。

在幾小時前，昴流回到他們的公寓，撥號無數次皆無人接聽，因此看見沒鎖的大門讓他心臟差點跳出來，他小心的推門走進去，沒有血的氣味和人的動靜，於是他打開燈，眼前所見讓他忍不住皺眉頭，幾小時前待過的客廳一片狼藉，沙發被掀了、抱枕可憐兮兮的落在地上。

昴流壓下一絲怒氣，快速地巡視過每個房間，確認了他要找的人早已離去，因此隨後來的殺手撲了個空大搞破壞。

也許被僱用來的人不只殺手還有混混及瘋子……

昴流當機立斷向他的家族請求協助，他深知星史郎的實力足以應付幾個內行人，但是他不希望有任何傷口出現在他的戀人身上。

根據皇家強大的情報網，星史郎目前正在駛往金澤的列車上，昴流在一個會被開罰單的速度維持約一小時後，他終於可以看到列車的尾巴了。

咦，列車似乎是靜止的？

他幾乎能猜測星史郎就在前方，能夠制停一輛列車，上面一定是發生過什麼。

青年握緊把手，頭盔下的眼睛觀察著附近的環境和地勢，然後衝向邊上被樹影掩住的小斜道，果然借著視野高度很快發現了星史郎的位置，以及圍堵的殺手。

他駛近斜道的最高處霎時拐彎，樹叢雜聲與摩托車引掣勾起敵人的警覺，卻在反應出他的敵友身份之前，被他連發的子彈擊中雙腿。

輪胎前後著陸後被急轉彎，高速打出的大圈讓昴流閃過攻擊，亦為他爭取了射擊的成功率。

星史郎解決了幾個攻擊昴流的人，繼而迅速翻上對方繞過來的車，他們要趕在敵人爬起來及可能出現的援軍來之前離開。

“閉上眼睛，抓緊我！"

青年猛地一個投擲的動作，投彈從後方爆開，煙幕籠罩在區域上方，他們俯身衝向某個方向。

“昴流君，抄左邊的小道。"

昴流一怔，卻還是順著後座男人的意思。其實他已經聯絡上組織裡能信任的人，會跳過本部祖母那邊的情報網秘密安排住處，但顯然星史郎早有預備。

就這樣，在星史郎的指示下，他們擺脫了殺手的追蹤，處理好昴流的摩托車後，來到一個僻靜的郊區。

此刻已將近零時，遠離市區光污染的郊區漆黑一片，走在前方的男人索性打開手機的手電筒功能，為自己和後面穿白風衣的青年照明。

星史郎走得談不上急促卻大步流星，昴流只好沉默地跟上。他的視線從對方左手的手機轉移到用黑色布條纏著的右臂——星史郎受傷了，而且流了不少血，他風衣的下擺極為顯眼的褐紅色便是對方剛才不小心染到他身上的。

專注於開車的他是在腰上的重量放輕，加上身後細碎的布料磨擦聲才令他注意到對方的傷勢。他的胸口揪住，他很想知道對方的情況，是不是傷得很嚴重，但無奈他不能把車剎停下來，而察覺到他異樣的男人也只是冷漠地叫他不要分心。

兩人從外圍往內繞過一眾民宿，最後找到隱蔽得再深入一點的地下屋。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慎入！  
> 內含仔細的Sex描寫，存在某些較為直接露骨的字眼（但都是學術名稱！大家是好學孩子！），如不能接受者，特別是不能接受星昴的車或這樣的描寫，請自行回避。  
> 感謝！

“進來。"

星史郎倏然捉住昴流的手臂，把人拉進去。

門在後面關上，相似的畫面今天上演過一次，只是早上他在門外，現在又被對方拉進門內。

燈一亮，現出屋內不算大、卻簡潔實用的空間設計，設備亦很齊全，要真住起來應該挺舒適的。

然而一切看在青年眼中實在乏味，他的心思全在一個男人身上，而那個人進屋後就大步走向其中一個內室，隨之而起物件與物件相觸的微細聲響。

昴流霎時意會過來，果然星史郎站在一排像診所醫療儲備室的儲藏櫃前，儲藏櫃高至天花板，前後兩層，從藥物、醫療用品及用具到基本器材都有。他上前翻查著藥物，旁邊的星史郎瞄了他一眼，便帶著他要的物資離開。

乾涸了的血液讓布料黏著皮肉，若果強行撕開，便可能撕裂了完好的皮膚及微絲血管。

在盡可能除去衣物後，星史郎剪開與傷口黏得最緊的襯衣，方便清除異物。

另一邊，昴流拿著止痛藥和從冰箱裡取出的瓶裝水（他檢查了使用日期）回到外室，只見裸著上身的星史郎坐在沙發清洗傷口，跟前是散放的消毒用品、繃帶、醫用剪刀等物品。

“星史郎先生，請把這些藥吃……"走近一看才發現對方臂膀上的切口很深且很長，血與生理鹽水混合成淺紅的血水沿著手臂滴到防水紙上，一塊塊濕透了的染紅紗布奪目驚心，昴流覺得他的聲音連同呼吸都堵在喉頭處，"你的手臂……"

吞下昴流準備的藥，紗布已吸去表面的水份和止住血，星史郎仔細看傷口組織的情況，慢不經心地說："我需要你幫我縫合傷口。"

昴流睜大眼睛，起初以為聽錯了，但男人的表情不像在開玩笑，"可是……我只知道大致上的步驟，而且是基礎縫合……"

“那就可以了，我會指導你，你只要按照我說的做。做得到嗎？"

看來是不打算給他拒絕的機會。

要一個外行人為自己縫合傷口未免太荒謬，哪怕在大學時曾經有醫學經驗的導師為他示範過步驟。青年深呼吸以平抑情緒。

冷靜地想，星史郎的決定是無計可施下的一個辦法。他不可能自己縫到傷口，他們目前的處境亦不可能到正規的醫院或診所進行治療，更別說這個時間在郊外民村找個會醫術的人——倒是星史郎本人就是。

他應該催眠自己，這是對方信任自己的證明，雖然這幾乎不可能。

於是他妥協了："……我可以嘗試。"

“很好。”

昴流按照星史郎指示抽取麻醉藥量，再交給對方注射。

準備好所需工具及環境後，青年卻在下針時不太順利，他的手在發抖。

“放鬆點，昴流君。"他們面對面坐，昴流埋首於星史郎伸出的手臂，專注地辨別皮膚層，而對方的聲音在他上方響起，呼吸能輕易地吹動他頭頂的髮絲。

“不用管我痛不痛，針頭直角穿過……"

* * *

從縫合到事後清洗傷口，整個過程持續約六十分鐘。

在完成最後固定繃帶的步驟，昴流暗自鬆了口氣。他邊脫去手套，邊看著星史郎活動右手，輕聲問："會緊嗎？"

得到想要的答案後，青年點了點頭，沒說什麼地默默清理著現場。

也許是止痛藥起了效用，或者是麻醉藥效未過，傷口只有輕微的不適，星史郎視線飄到手臂上不遜於專業醫護水準的包紮，腦袋卻運轉著應對目前情況的可行方案，完好的手撿起放在邊上的香菸盒和打火機，卻倏地停下動作。

左邊的皮墊微微陷下——看來對方已處理好縫針用具和他被血染濕的衣物。選擇坐在他沒受傷的那一邊，顯然不想碰到他的傷口。

青年瘦削的身軀沉沉地陷入沙發的弧度中，他微微低頭，那雙明麗的眼睛抹上陰霾，維持盯著地板的沒意義行為。

“你沒什麼跟我說嗎，星史郎先生？"

星史郎微微一笑，琥珀眸子配合地瞇起，曾經有人說他很擅長利用輕快的語調裝瘋賣傻，他再加上一個看似苦惱思索的表情，"以非專業的新手來說，昴流君縫合傷口的技術可以說是超出滿分，比我帶的醫科生要有天……——"

背後傳出靠墊撞擊牆壁的悶敲，星史郎被青年用全身重量壓在沙發，該慶幸他只傷了胳膊而肋骨沒有折斷，以至於那雙壓迫他胸腔的手臂除了沉一點外，並沒帶來多大傷害。

“你想我說什麼？"男人冷笑，隨即一怔。

祖母綠中蘊釀的暗湧像下一秒便要捲起的巨浪會將他吞噬得骨頭不剩，眸中閃爍的光是拍上岩礁的浪花，嘴唇帶著微微乾燥的細紋緊抿著——星史郎第一次在昴流的臉上看見爆發邊緣的怒意，就連玩俄羅斯輪盤的談判過程也沒見他如此激烈，原來溫順如昴流都會露出這樣危險的表情，這是他從未發現的新趣味。

壓住他肩膀的那雙手沒有半點放鬆的意思，也正正傳遞了對方掌心的冰冷。是因為太害怕？那個時候被他用子彈打傷的右手背，傷口結下的疤已變淡，啊，對了，他還發現對方重新戴在無名指上的戒指。

到底在生氣什麼？當星史郎思考著這個問題時，熾熱的氣息靠近他，連同那張放大的臉——他接住昴流，後者摁住他的後腦，讓兩人的嘴唇緊密貼合，帶著勁兒地吮吸。

星史郎伸出右手，欲挪近身上的青年，卻被輕輕地捉住。

依然碰著的唇瓣微微抖動，在拉開極短的距離下，青年微啞的嗓音輕細卻清晰："不要動。"

琥珀的眸晃著金色的光點，像看見什麼有趣又神奇的事物，星史郎勾起嘴角，"那你打算怎麼做？綁住我的手嗎？"

“……當我請求你。"垂下的眼簾像是要把慍怒與哀痛揉進名為皇昴流的個體裡，他把男人的右邊胳膊帶到沙發的靠邊上，說話的聲音有點扭曲，"請不要讓傷口裂開……更不要再傷害自己，星史郎先生。"

男人沒有說話，而是把人摟過來，隨即感覺到自己的腰被環住。他那年輕的戀人用一種瑟縮般的姿勢依偎他，他撫摸著對方的後頸，讓修剪整齊的髮絲穿過他的指縫。

“我們……沒有分手吧？"耳畔傳來昴流含糊的詢問，後面的話消失在他的鎖骨上——你還願意繼續試嗎？

星史郎突然想起被告白的那天晚上，他的手正捋弄著對方的頭髮，平淡地說："我不記得我說過要分手。"

懷裡的人沉默得似睡著一樣，幾秒後才慢慢有了騷動——昴流咬住了星史郎的鎖骨，輕輕地，讓親吻順著骨的形狀移動。

星史郎摸向昴流的白風衣領口，脫下那件被血染髒的風衣後撩起對方的黑衫，指腹沿著脊椎一點一點往下按揉，惹得對方在他懷裡弓身顫慄。

昴流調整著自己變得急速的呼吸，忍耐著星史郎遊走到他前腹的手，慢慢屈著身將自己往下移動，卻因為一時的失衡手撐在星史郎的側腹肌上，那結實的手感讓他連耳根都燒了。

_星史郎先生的身材真好呢……_ 習慣使他已經能坦然地直視對方的裸體，有時甚至會偷偷多看幾眼。

兩邊膝蓋前後跪在地上，青年淺吻著戀人的腹溝，同時擠進兩腿之間。

猜到對方意圖的星史郎瞇起了琥珀眼眸，他很意外，卻又頗期待地觀賞著這幕表演。

昴流拉下面前的褲鏈與貼身衣物，握住星史郎微脹的陰莖，輕輕套弄幾下後，傾前吻上柱身。

細密的吻向上蔓延，對方下腹的肌肉因他的動作而繃緊，尤其在他將圓潤的頂端納入嘴裡，舌面蹭過鈴口時，他能從含住的性器感覺到它主人微微的顫抖。

昴流不敢抬頭看戀人的表情，單是用嘴為對方解決就花了他很大的精力。他讓自己忽視埋在星史郎腿間的那股悶熱，而是專心地回想之前自己是如何被服侍著，他只能憑感覺去模仿每個細節、舔舐每個皺摺。

青年吐出嘴裡的巨大物，跪著向前挪近，彎下身盡可能地吞沒男人的陰莖。脹大的物體擠著他的上顎和舌頭，還要藏好牙齒避免弄傷對方，這讓他動得有點艱難。

垂著的黑色腦袋在起伏，嚥不下的唾液混合了前精，隨著深淺交替的動作濡濕了整根莖身，部分沾濕了青年的唇，而容納不到的地方則被用手好好地撫慰著。

星史郎瞇著眼，伸手撈起那完全擋住了戀人的臉的瀏海，不易聽見的喘息從他鼻腔間漫出——當不小心頂深了，喉頭便會反射性地收緊，刺激著神經最密集的地方。

他改為托起昴流的下頷，性器繼而頂住口腔的上方。他細心地將對方的額髮撥向左邊，然後毫不吝嗇地欣賞那張美麗的臉孔被薰得泛紅，眉頭微微皺起，眼角有點濕潤，他知道上顎也是他這位年輕愛人其中一個敏感的地方。

活塞動作加上舌頭與口腔黏膜的擠壓所撩撥起的欲望，男人的呼吸開始變得急遽，他配合著青年吞吐的節奏進出對方的口腔，有時甚至較快，卻每一下都盡量放輕。

他呢喃著，語氣中帶著即將傾泄的欲望，聽懂了的青年在額外幾下吞吐後退開，滾燙的性具射出的白濁，少量濺在青年的嘴角和下巴，惹得後者下意識閉上眼睛。

昴流用衛生紙抹去臉上的體液後，他投入星史郎的懷抱，與後者交換著彼此嘴裡的味道，星史郎在過程中幫他脫去了沾有精液的上衣和褲子，他也在對方的撫慰和啃吻中喘息。

佔有的欲望與愉悅籠罩著兩人，青年抄起不知為什麼會混進急救箱裡的管裝潤滑凝膠，擰開蓋子，進而跨到男人腿上。

指頭的那抹冰涼沒入體內，昴流緩緩地活動著手指。在那之前，他在心裡向自己默念著放鬆，讓身體放鬆的確幫助了他，很快進入了兩個指節。

全身裸體地跪在沙發上，面朝著星史郎用手指開發自己的身體，這樣他忍不住加快了呼吸的頻率。

他往兩邊再張開一點雙腿，左手撐在星史郎靠著的背墊上，傾前了身體的重心來將肌肉張力再減低一點，好讓手指更方便地進出。

星史郎摟住昴流的腰，隨意地吻著後者的前腹，再呷住小巧的乳首，上方的呼吸因為他舌尖的施壓而變重，眼角的餘光是那孤獨地聳起的性器。

戀人的撫摸和親吻是很好的舒緩劑，後方已經接受了兩根手指，青年加大了拉動的幅度，好讓身體能更快適應以迎接第三根手指，那之後就可以……

昴流吞下想吐出的喘息，埋在他胸前的腦袋映入那變得深邃的綠潭，髮絲搔在皮膚上有點癢，那不溫不火的觸碰卻在下一秒被燃著了。

在他不知道的時候，星史郎用擠了點潤滑劑的手攥住他的性器，從根部到前端來回地遊走，觸摸看似那麼隨意卻帶著規律，冠狀溝在長了繭的掌腹摩娑下很是脆弱。聲音忍不住從嘴巴溜出，他繃緊了大腿肌肉以防一不小心就滑下去。

“手別停下來，昴流君。"

青年咬著下唇，抵受住逐步攀升的快感，似乎是為了抒發心裡的焦急，甬道裡的手指加快地抽動，這反而放大了身體所承受刺激。

昴流只能將重心靠向男人，即使努力也克制不住地喘息，那隻撫慰著他的手從胯下向後探去，反覆按摩著敏感的根部和會陰，然後碰上他的手指，他鼻間發出疑惑的音，聽從對方的指示退出了手指。

昴流猛地抓住沙發墊，星史郎用著與他不一樣的感覺在擴張，手指進入的速度雖快卻不痛，一邊按摩著內壁，一邊屈曲著來撐開腸道。

果然是不一樣。那個人比他更熟悉他的身體，而他的身體也顯然更需要那個人。昴流這樣想的時候，星史郎摸到了令他顫慄的地方，重覆的按捺將他吸入快感的潮湧，下腹閃過電流般的感覺，使他不由自主地想要抓緊對方。

跟普通的情侶一樣，他們會有固定性事，尤其在同居之後，在睡同一張床之後，就很順其自然地做了。

那是再正常不過的事情，愛著一個人，就會想去觸碰他，想要佔有或是被佔有。

昴流喜歡星史郎在過程中抑制住的喘息和注視著他的眼神，正如他的一些反應很能取悅到對方，所以那個人有時候會故意為難他。

就像此刻呼在耳根的氣息搔癢著昴流的神經，間歇湧出的前精與先前星史郎塗在他陰莖上的潤滑液便利了他左手的律動，兩人的性器在他手心中互相磨蹭和抽動，直至他在雙重刺激下高潮。

青年在高潮後的汪洋中被托起，他們像兩塊對的拼圖鑲嵌在一起，男人掰開他的嘴巴再捲起他的舌頭，灼熱的性器繼而撐開了他的身體，帶著遠比手指所帶來的脹痛。

調整好跪姿後，昴流借助星史郎的撐扶提腰，他扶住對方怒脹的性器盡可能坐下去，挺身，來來回回幾次，每一下都把對方再吞入多點。

把握彼此的節奏後，動作順暢且規律，快感逐漸升高。

下方倏地施加的力度讓一時壓不住的聲音從齒縫間溜出，呼吸亦變重。青年圈住戀人的脖子使兩人儘量貼得更緊密，一邊大幅度地抬腰又坐下，承受著對方的鞭撻，接合處傳出肉體碰撞的聲音，每一下都讓他被更深地佔有。

他感受著年長戀人吐在他頸項近鎖骨間的暖氣，牙齒在皮膚上的啃磨夾雜著輕柔的吻，微微的痛感卻撩人般鼓動著神經，他只能在對方微微汗濕的額頭、頭皮及髮間密集留下渴求的吻。

星史郎忽然翻身，將昴流壓在沙發，後者的背部撞向皮製背墊，隨後又在拖動下滑落。

昴流伸手攥住靠背想把自己拉上去，卻使不上力，他被囚禁在愛人的陰影下喘息輕吟，汗水覆蓋著他們，使拍打的聲響更亮。他雙手環緊星史郎的背，下巴擱在肩上，才不至於繼續滑下去。

每每被輾過的、衝擊著的敏感點勾起一輪接一輪地電流般的酥軟快感，彷彿將青年高高拋上天後又狠狠扯下。他繃緊著，顫慄著，卻又貪婪地夾緊男人的腰，迫切地將自己送給對方。

感官風暴排山倒海而至，最後衝破堤防，他的呻吟模糊在男人的頸項間，欲望傾瀉到對方的腹部。

失神之際，昴流聽到耳邊愈加粗重的呼吸，感覺到下面毫不留情的衝擊，但高潮一時間吞噬了他的力氣，他只能勉強抬頭索取著對方的唇，互相啃咬，迎來最後的時刻。

* * *

兩人雙雙倒在沙發，星史郎從體內退出來後，後方的穴口傳來經歷完激烈性事的酸痛與空虛感，生理上的疲憊換來了心理上的滿足。

昴流拉住了想要起來的人，頑固卻溫柔地壓在對方身上，讓兩對眼睛交換著眼神。

“我以為你已經沒力氣了？"

昴流沒有回應星史郎眼中和言語上的調侃，而是摸向後者的右手，從手背一直繞到纏住繃帶的地方，指尖摸到的薄汗讓他眨了眨眼睛，自言自語般呢喃："要再清洗一下，不能由得汗悶著傷口……"

那隻右手掙脫了他的觸摸，隨後捏住他的下巴帶到琥珀色的眸前。

昴流靜靜地注視著琥珀虹膜上的紋路，濃黑的睫毛隨著眼球微小的活動在微顫，他覺得自己快要掉進那抹汪洋，成為凝固在液態物中的化石標本。

情感一瞬間汹湧而來，他低頭吻上星史郎的手指，還張開口輕咬著。

“我愛你。"他聽見自己這樣說。

之前面對昴流的告白星史郎毫無猶豫的給予了回應，他知道昴流一直都是很認真的人，相比之下，他可說是十分隨性。

他不討厭這位可愛的青年，但若說喜歡又稱不上，頂多就是到有興趣的程度。

星史郎瞇起眼，昴流此時正用著比之前更深沉的眼神望著他。

當初他回了什麼…？

‘那我們交往吧。’還是‘我也喜歡昴流君。’？

星史郎把手輕輕抽回，把昴流摟進懷裡，那模糊的回答到底是什麼其實不是那麼重要。

昴流靠著星史郎的心臟位置，一面聽著心跳聲一面用全身去感覺對方隨呼吸起伏的身軀，溫熱的氣息縈繞著他，從上方傳來他幾秒前對星史郎說的那一句話。

以前星史郎也用同樣的詞回應他的告白，但是這次的感覺特別不同，這是兩人全身心投入的誓言交換，它將會富有魔力，像咒語一般把他們緊緊綁在一起。

昴流閉上眼睛，放任自己陷入沉重又幸福的漩渦中。


	4. 04

白月從雲幕間退開，他坐在顛簸的機身上於黝黑夜裡逆風奔馳。

燈頭照亮了崎嶇石路，車輪輾過沙石而揚起塵土，快速倒退的墨色樹叢與銀黑鐵軌是過客亦是旅伴。眼前是無盡的黑，他甚至不確定前方等著他的是路，是深潭，抑或是懸崖。

他在黑暗中尋找著一個人。

是誰？

_他是……_

濺上頭盔的液體遮擋了視線，昏暗中辨別不了顏色，只知道「自己」染上了跟環境一樣的顏色，呼吸中充斥腥鏽的氣味，薰得淚水溢滿眼眶。

從心底顫動出的寒意，他在害怕著什麼？

他找不到那個人，找不到。那就是他害怕的……——

畫面猛地顛簸，他知道「自己」停下來了。

借著車頭燈的光，他看見前方一大攤的血，血上大字躺著一個人，一個熟悉的黑色身影。

正確來說，是衣服，人不知所蹤。

強烈的、濃厚的甚至失控的傷感似乎要將他淹沒，他感覺到牙關在震抖，呼吸在加劇，頭盔裡流動著的熱氣打在他冷冷的臉上，接著是濡濕的冰涼。

_せ、い…しろう……_

* * *

驚醒時，昴流發現自己躺在柔軟的墊褥上，在回想起自己所在的地方後，他放心地闔上眼睛，再徐徐張開。

肩膀以下蓋著被子，他側著身收緊了懷抱，擋在他面前的不是濺滿血的冰冷頭盔，而是那個人溫熱的肉體，對方雄壯有力的心跳透過雙方緊貼的胸膛傳遞過來。

頭頂上的撫弄在他醒來時停住，昴流讓自己放縱地用嘴鼻貼著戀人的頸窩來回蹭著，才悠悠的向上挪動，在星史郎的下巴印了印吻，對上那雙他喜歡得不能自已的眼眸。

“早安…星史郎先生。"他的嗓音聽著比平時沙啞，不知是睡後喉嚨的乾澀，還是夢裡嗚咽的原因。

“還好嗎？”星史郎撫摸昴流的臉龐，在得到肯定的點頭後，他抽回手看著對方起身。

突然昴流頓住了，後面…他們昨天在經歷過打鬥和性愛後根本沒體力去做清洗，青年耳根燒了起來，他還背對著星史郎。

眼睛沒有離開過昴流的男人當然把這旖旎風光也盡收眼底，突然的起身動作使得青年的臀縫間緩緩流出白濁液體，微開的穴口縮了一下，顯然它主人不好意思的想要阻止這狀況，但下一秒就證明了這是徒勞的努力。

原本就灌不少精液的甬道反而因此流出更多，昴流悶哼一聲，忍不住伸手想抹去流到大腿內側的液體。

“別動。”星史郎靠了過來，氣息熨燙著後頸，昴流閉上眼睛任由對方手指搓揉穴口周圍。

“這樣…。”入口突然被撐開，星史郎一口氣送入兩指攪動。“這裡是不是又空了？”

明明下面傳來的黏膩水聲清楚表明不是這麼回事…昴流眉頭一皺，下意識就要反駁，但從嘴中溢出的只有小聲的呻吟，掙扎幾秒後他還是回頭跟星史郎索吻。

在昴流從蜻蜓點水般的碰觸逐漸變成帶著激情啃吻時，星史郎讓他躺回沙發床上，青年的腹部被來回撫摸著，然後手往下，輕柔的在腹股溝遊走。

男人手上的繃帶十分扎眼，昴流吞了下口水。

“你右手……”輕喘著的青年臉上不減擔憂的神情，“要不要跟昨天一樣我來？”

星史郎微微一笑，把性器抵上入口。

“我不是說過嗎。”星史郎吻著昴流的頸脖，在後者難耐的瑟縮時把自己擠進去。“你做的很好。”

下半身肌肉緊繃，被侵入的甬道下意識的絞動著，試圖把異物推出去，但昴流反伸出手抱住眼前人的肩，讓他們更加緊密的結合。他把頭靠上對方的，輕輕的蹭著戀人的髮，享受著互相依偎的感覺，淺淺的抽送讓後面變得放鬆，性器更加嵌入，酥麻感爬上脊椎，他忍不住隨節奏微微晃動腰部。

星史郎輕笑一聲退了出來，他引導對方改變姿勢，讓青年背對他趴在沙發上，扣住青年的大腿，手掌微微施力，一口氣把性器全部送入。

青年像受驚的動物一樣弓起背，即使身體突然被大幅撐開，他仍顫抖著用下身緊緊咬住對方，在眼角的淚水被擦去時，男人也同時動作。

臀肉和腸道裡面被大力撞擊，每下都被頂到最深，甫擦去的眼淚伴隨著嗚咽聲再次流出。

整個場面看起來像是毫不在意對方死活般的性愛，但是星史郎知道他的戀人對這種有點過份的做法更有感覺，身下的人已支撐不住自己，上半身癱落在沙發上，但縱使被撞得失神，青年還是會把腿張得更開來索求更多。

被取悅的男人停下動作，他聽著昴流發出的喘息，吻上紅透的耳根，把人翻回正面之後，伸手往沙發下摸索。

剛緩過來的昴流微微露出糾結的表情，在星史郎手上的是昨天用剩的繃帶，在他尚在遲疑時雙手就被俐落的綁起，眼睛也被矇住，對方甚至還把他小腿往身體方向折起跟大腿綁一塊，讓相連的地方清楚的展現出來。

在昴流想要說些什麼時，他顫抖的嘴唇被男人手指按住。

“相信我。”

新一輪的性愛開始。

無支撐點的腿跟著進出的動作無力地晃動著，就連臀部要抬多高也是對方決定…昴流對無法掌控自己的身體感到不安但同時又矛盾的因此感到某種的奉獻感，他恨不得把自己的性命都給予這個人，畢竟區區身體的掌控權又算什麼？

眼睛看不到時其他五感被強烈放大，抽送時的水聲和撞擊聲清楚的傳到鼓膜，配上星史郎貼在他耳邊安撫的聲音，對方的溫度彷彿可以從他們接觸到的皮膚傳到他全身一樣，昴流覺得自己像是要燒了起來。

在多重刺激下身體逼近臨界點，昴流轉頭吻著對方的側臉，在深深的抽插下釋放出來，在他短暫的失神後感覺到精液灌進體內。

“應該準備一些安全套放在這裡…”星史郎一邊把繃帶解開，一邊喃喃自語。“不然你清洗起來有點麻煩。”

“這種攸關生死的事情我可不想再遇到了。”昴流坐起身拉住星史郎的右手檢查，傷口沒有裂開。

“但偶爾換個地點情境還挺有趣的，不是嗎？”

那是因為沒出人命…昴流沒好氣的放下男人的手滾到旁邊去。

“……話說，我醒來前星史郎先生就醒了？”

“我還打了電話，結果你也沒被吵醒，看來睡的很沉呢。”

昴流記得做了一個夢，內容想不起、卻依稀知道是不怎麼好的夢，絕望得將他壓得粉碎的感覺，以至於他醒來急切地想抱住眼前的人。

“打電話？"是打給誰嗎？昴流看了一眼矮几上的電話，想必對方一定切換了通話卡，所以昨天晚上才聯繫不上。

“嗯，給母親。"

說起來星史郎鮮少提起家人的事，雖然交往了快一年，但昴流對他的事知道得很少。 _星史郎先生的母親……到底是個怎樣的人？_

星史郎穿好褲子，撿起散落一地的對方的上衣和褲子，褲子上沾染了乾涸掉的精液，"原計劃是回一趟老家，結果行程受耽誤了，就打了通電話。"

“話說回來，"昴流突然抬頭，被走到他面前的星史郎拉起，然後遞來了衣服，"襲擊星史郎先生的人應該是你委託人派來的，昨天後來我回過家，裡面很混亂……"

昴流知道一切皆因他接受了星史郎的那份文件，他當時應該想到對方獲得那份文件必定有目的，不可能輕易讓給他——顯然取得並銷毀那份犯罪證明是星史郎的另一個任務，結果卻成為他交給警方拘捕對方的委託人的證據，亦因此令他們陷入危險。

“不知道對方的殺手還有多少人……我們要盡快離開。"

“這一方面倒不用擔心。不過像你說的，我們得盡早起程，這個地方雖然隱蔽，但以防萬一。"星史郎單手扶住昴流的腰，將人推向浴室門口，"昴流君去洗澡吧。"

前方的青年頓時僵住，星史郎往下瞄了瞄，用手上那條褲子捂住正敞流著東西的地方，心眼一壞，"還是說，你想跟我一起洗？"

“…我很快洗好。"

他看著關掉的門心情愉快。

* * *

星史郎從浴室走出來時，昴流正擠在沙發和矮几中間，盤著腿埋頭於手上的電話，幾片記憶晶片與掌心大的小型工具盒躺在玻璃上。

因為褲子不能穿，所以青年在上衣外裹著浴袍，擋住了下身的春光。

他沒有走過去，而是繞去衣櫃找對方能穿的衣服，可惜他們的體型尺碼有差距，他最後拿去的對青年而言還是過於大件。

“你聯繫了你家族的人嗎？"星史郎瞥著在用腰帶收緊著褲頭的昴流，後者把過長的褲腳塞進靴子裡，而他正為自己手臂傷口的包紮作最後收尾。

“嗯，已經好了。那位先生，你的委託人，警方已經將他拘留了，證據齊全可以直接起訴他數項罪名。"

見對方沒表態，昴流接著說："昨晚在我們安置好車之後，我在GPS定位上做了點手腳，利用皇家的技術反信息截取及私人渠道，剛才聯絡上北都。"

男人挑了挑眉，"北都小姐人在日本？"

“是的，是凌晨的事。"昴流套上星史郎給他的米色皮革外套，想到之前向對方隱瞞自己和北都的身份，他微微低著頭，"她本身就得回日本一趟，雖然不著急，但前幾天我跟她提過…提過戒指的事……她就說要馬上回來。"

那枚套著青年右手無名指的銀色戒指上的刻紋，在光線下晃動了祖母綠的光。

星史郎低低笑了，他用目光引導青年對上他的視線，"她必定在咀咒我把她親愛的弟弟拐走了，還拐到荒郊野外……"

“北都才不會這樣。"昴流為姐姐細聲辯解，但好像沒什麼效用。

他專注地凝望著比他年長的愛人，任那隻手觸摸著他的臉，最後兩人在彼此唇上輕輕地印了個吻。

“話說我們現在去哪裡？"

“金澤。去見我的母親，如何？"

* * *

交往、見家長……雖然是知道會有這個步驟但是太突然了。昴流偷偷看著星史郎的側臉，男人開著租來的車，神情一派輕鬆。

“話說，見完我母親後我們是不是可以籌備一下結婚的事？去荷蘭辦個證之後順便接蜜月旅行。”

對，見完家長之後就是結婚……

“等、等等，那如果你母親不滿意我的話，豈不是…”昴流的緊張程度大幅提升，看到他瞬間臉色大變，星史郎忍不住笑了出來。

“放心吧，她不會不答應的。”

雖然星史郎這麼說了，但昴流還是很忐忑，不管如何，他還是希望喜歡的人的母親也會承認他。

直到車都熄火了，昴流還在腦裡拼命的演練各種狀況，星史郎從外面拉開車門，握住他的手把他帶出來。

“就這樣進去，可以嗎？”男人拉起他們相扣的手示意。

“麻煩你了，請多多指教……”

“昴流君，這句應該是交換戒指時才說的吧？”星史郎牽著昴流走進他老家庭院，門庭一片欣欣向榮。

像是在歡迎客人般，微風吹著植物花卉交映，昴流停下腳步，他的目光被中央的櫻花樹吸引住，現在是它盛開的季節嗎？

“它是我出生那年種下的，如何？好看嗎？”在樹葉的沙沙聲中，星史郎的聲音聽起來特別飄渺。

“我很喜歡。”

昴流忍不住摸上它的樹幹，輕撫過表面的紋路。

“星史郎？”  
  


一名女子的身影隨著日式拉門被拉開出現在他們眼前，是個很有氣質的女子，身形雖嬌小但有很強的存在感，她首先看了昴流一眼然後轉去看著星史郎。

女子至始就帶著笑但昴流覺得當她看向他的戀人時，笑意加深了。

“母親。”

星史郎走到女子面前接住了女子向他伸出的手。

在一旁不知所措的昴流只能靜靜看著，幸好星史郎很快便放下他母親的雙手，轉頭示意他過來。

“您好，我是——”

“你是星史郎選擇的人是吧？我是星史郎的母親。”女子的聲音聽起來十分年輕，近距離面對面後，直覺告訴昴流對方不可小覷，是個厲害角色。

“先進來坐吧？星史郎可以替我倒點茶來嗎？”

* * *

星史郎剛放下去熱茶就被他母親要求去準備一些茶點，昴流本來提出要一同去幫忙的，但女子微笑著阻止他：你可是客人呢，讓客人做事實在太沒禮貌了。

“哪裡，真不好意思，那個…”阿姨？伯母？昴流有點慌，面對看起來跟自己歲數差不了多少的臉孔，感覺叫什麼都不對。

“雪華。”茶杯裡有著櫻花瓣，女子小小的飲一口。“叫我名字就可以了。”

“好的…您好，我是皇昴流。”

雪華靜靜地看著青年微微低下頭向她致意，等他們目光再度相接時才緩緩開口，“我知道，星史郎在電話中有跟我提過。”

“…這樣啊。”

“櫻花，喜歡嗎？”

昴流順著雪華的目光看向庭院，櫻花瓣漫天飛舞，他點點頭。

“我還記得種下它的日子呢，很平靜又柔和的空氣。”雪華像是突然陷入回憶般閉上眼睛。

昴流不敢打斷她，只好繼續正襟危坐著，偶爾喝幾口茶。星史郎也差不多要回來了吧……

“星史郎是真的愛著你嗎？”

雪華冷不防出聲，嚇得昴流手一抖，茶水險些灑出來。

“我以為他不會喜歡上任何人…”雪華站起來，臉上還是一貫的優雅微笑，她繞過昴流走到庭院裡朝櫻樹伸出雙手。“會和它一樣一直在這裡。”

就在她要觸及櫻之時……

“母親？”

端著和菓子出現的星史郎出聲叫住她。

“起風了，還是進來吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫名修羅場的感覺（不


	5. 05（完）

此時飄落的粉色花瓣黏在衣襟的紅山茶上，只見樹下的女子綻放出如少女初陷情戀的笑靨，在星史郎牽她上木級時，紅唇上的莞爾更甜美。

昴流神色一怔，頓時意會了。

* * *

“剛才你們在談什麼呢？”貼著昴流坐下的星史郎如是問。

沒人回應。

昴流緘默不動地盯著面前的和菓子，卻也沒有伸手，不知是緊張，還是想著什麼出神。

“星史郎回來，很高興呢。上次見你……好像是兩年前的立春。"雪華微笑如舊。

星史郎將盛有櫻花糯米餅的盤子依次端給雪華和昴流，笑道，"早前在東京那邊無暇抽身，最近手上的工作結束了，於是來拜訪母親。讓您掛心了，是我考慮不當。"

“我以為，星史郎已經忘記我了呢。"

“怎麼會，我從未遺忘過母親。"男人這樣回答。

“你說謊。" 彷如情人間的戲謔。

昴流一言不發地聽著他們的對話，並往嘴裡放了小口的櫻餅。

事實上昴流覺得有點微妙的尷尬，而且另外兩人的話題著實跳躍——從年末盛開的山茶花到陽台種植的盆栽，從闖進來不慎掉到花園水池的狗到醫院門口遇到的老翁……這都讓他插不上話，再者他也不打算那樣做。

相比起提話題，他始終更習慣於聆聽。

不過他沒有錯過一些重要訊息，比如那些追殺他們的殺手已經被處理好，這不得不讓昴流佩服櫻塚家前當主的辦事能力。

“昴流君？"

突然一隻雪白修長的手提起他下巴，昴流驚訝得微微一縮，年輕女性的臉在他咫尺之間，傾倒眾生的笑靨將盛放的花也襯托得失色。

“果然是星史郎會選擇的人呢。"密長扇形睫毛隨著半瞇的雙目微垂，那雙金茶眼眸透著冷豔的目光在青年臉上流連，而僵住的後者連眼神與呼吸都透露出極度的緊張。

昴流看著對方在視線落到他嘴巴時抬起了袖，袖間的手指卻在碰上他之前被握住。

雪華和昴流看著那個唇間帶著笑的男人，昴流感覺到星史郎壓過來的體重與放在他腰間的手，而後者的左手正為雪華撇開差點染上茶漬的手袖。

“我記得，這是母親最鍾愛的和服，要是沾上污垢未免太可惜了。"

女子用袖口輕壓在唇前輕笑，"最鍾愛的和服就是要在最喜歡的人面前穿。星史郎喜歡嗎？"

“當然，因為只有您能穿出它的美。"

祖母綠眸映著年輕女性回到原座的身影，旁邊的戀人雖已放開了他，卻仍然與他貼肩而坐。

“真的是這樣麼？"不出所料地，雪華收獲了一假裝疑惑的神情，"難道，不是因為星史郎不喜歡我碰你的東西嗎？"

星史郎不置一詞，但所謂的血緣終究相通，而且人的眼神還是很誠實。

“星史郎和我很像，都不喜歡別人碰自己的東西。"話畢，雪華終於真正地望著沉靜多時的青年，和悅的笑彷彿先前的一切都不曾發生。

“所以，你們準備何時結婚？"

“下星期出發到荷蘭。"昴流聞言一愣，卻隨即被星史郎在桌下扣住五指，被暖和的指腹揉搓著手背。

接著男人提到之後兩人會到北歐旅遊的計劃。

“昴流，是嗎？"

被突然叫了名字，昴流微微傾身向對面的雪華點頭，"是的。"

“雖然選擇與婚姻是你們兩人的事，但我希望能與你的長輩見面。畢竟星史郎是櫻塚家的獨子，你亦是長子……這是關係兩家的聯姻，必須詳談。"

任誰都能明白言下之意，昴流在前往這裡的路上已經考慮過的事——即使星史郎的長輩不反對，要說服祖母也必費周章，因為這會牽涉誰入贅的事。

“稍後我會跟我祖母談及此事，到時……”昴流眨了眨眼，片刻斟酌言語，"再與雪華さん聯絡。"

* * *

“星史郎先生跟母親的感情很好。"

車拐進平路後緩緩加速，櫻塚宅已被滿山的櫻花擋住，此時副駕位的青年突然出聲。

婉拒了櫻塚前任當家留宿的提議後，昴流從她投向他戀人的溫情眼神中，看到了婉惜不捨與了然——她大概從一開始就知道星史郎不打算久留，因為她十分了解那個人，亦是她傾心於且不想改變的個性。

星史郎當然聽出了弦外之音，他悄悄笑了，在昴流朝著車外景物靜思的時候，為他不曾見過的對方的一面。

“昴流君和北都的感情也很好啊。從出生起便互相陪伴、互相守護的雙生兒，心照不宣的默契，說起來我有時會有點寂寞和妒忌呢。"

昴流一時無言，縱然知道自己被打趣了，卻又無話可說。

他不知道自己怎麼了，或者說他其實知道、卻不願意接受這樣的自己。家人感情好是理所當然，可是內心就是有點……他和雪華都清楚對方投在星史郎的目光是相同的，只是為什麼……而且很明顯星史郎也是知情的。

當他們回到市中心時天已微暗，想出神的昴流沒注意星史郎駛進了民宿區間的巷道，直到引擎霎時熄掉，他才驚醒。

“怎麼突然停……"

昴流沒說完的話被打斷，他抖了抖後，伸手摸住男人的臉，閉上目加深著唇齒間的緊密，淹沒在席捲的吻與啃咬當中。

星史郎卸下了二人的安全帶，束縛被去掉也理所當然地讓他們往彼此靠近。

當昴流發現時，他上半身幾乎陷入戀人的懷抱中，接著是布料的窸窣聲。因為本來就是星史郎的褲子，過大的尺碼在皮帶被解開後顯得更寬鬆，倒是為那探進去的手製造更多便利。

被握住私處搓揉時，青年忍不住的聲音都被堵在吻中，他必須微昂著頭配合著對方，於是看不見的就只能用手去摸索，卻一直在堅實的腹部徘徊，最後在另一隻手的引領來到襠前。

“要不是租來的車，我真想試下在這裡…”男人吻上青年耳後的皮膚，享受這敏感身體因他的顫慄。

那倒是回家再……

昴流暗自誹腹，星史郎這樣一撩撥，他根本擋不住。

“怎麼？”

青年頓了下，還是說了出口。聞言，男人握著他的手拉開拉鍊。

“我現在就想要碰你。”

吻從耳後來到頸部，細碎的吻和煽動他慾望的手讓昴流有點暈呼呼的。

昴流喘息著，現在他也不想等待了，他彎下腰，星史郎手放到他頭上，溫柔地撫摸著。

“你是特別的。”

* * *

“那祖母還是？啊，謝謝。”倚靠在牆的青年接過戀人遞過來的茶，小啜一口後把茶杯還給對方。“喂喂，北都？不好意思剛剛…”

“見色忘姐！”突然放大的聲量讓青年手抖了一下。

“北都，哪有什麼色——”

“阿星在你旁邊不過三步遠吧？”

昴流下意識看了一眼，還真的……

青年無奈的笑一笑，轉頭向離他兩步遠的戀人示意，得到對方肯定的點頭後他開口。

“對了，之前你說想吃看看的特產，我們等下會去買。”

“荷蘭煎餅嗎！哎呀，真不愧是我弟弟和弟夫——好啦！不逗你了。”北都清了清喉嚨，“祖母還是有點不悅….但不用擔心！她今天問了我你哪時要回來呢。”

聞言，昴流吐了口氣，心裡踏實了點。

“是嗎，那就好。”

雖然就算祖母反對他們結婚，昴流也不會因此讓步或打消念頭，但是他還是希望自己喜歡的人會被自己親人認可。

“這以祖母來說已經不容易了，寶貝孫子喜歡的對象是個男的，而且還是同行…你向祖母說明後，她還是邊嘆氣邊讓手下的人去幫忙你蒐集情報的。”

“我知道的，謝謝你們願意幫……”

“打住打住！昴流，這樣說太見外了，我們可是家人啊，還有，要道謝記得當面說，祖母聽了會很高興的。”

“嗯。”

他們靜默下來，誰也沒說話，在安靜的空氣中發覺自己突然有些想念對方，也快要一個月沒見到面了……

“北都說了什麼嗎？”

星史郎毫不客氣的打破了沉默。

“啊，不……”

自家弟弟的注意力又被拉走了，北都沒好氣的聳聳肩。

“那就這樣，昴流，記得要按時吃飯，還有阿星欺負你的話可不要心軟，打回去就是了，叫你老公聽。”

“……”青年把話筒往旁邊人塞過去，含糊的說著要去洗把臉後便快步跑了。

星史郎眼睛追隨著青年，直到看不見人才把話筒拿起來。

“喂？姐姐大人真是小氣呀，你明明知道昴流才不會見色忘姐。”

“哼，論小氣我可比不上你，連我和我弟弟沒說話了你也要來彰顯存在，連幾分鐘都不願等。”

星史郎輕笑了幾聲，他不意外敏銳的北都察覺到這個，不，也許是只有天真的昴流才不會注意到。

不過，北都也知道的，他本來就不是樂於分享的人，所以他也沒有必要客氣。

“畢竟是只有一次的蜜月旅行，我和昴流君還雙雙請了長假，推了一堆委託才得以出國，我們的商譽啊……”

講的一副很惋惜那些委託，但我見你推的倒很爽快……北都默默吐槽，之所以沒講出來是因為自己弟弟也是推的很爽快的一員。

“放心吧，等你們回來會有委託等著你們的——尤其是你，祖母一定很樂意幫你找一堆出生入死的高難度任務，讓你快速恢復商譽——”

“……還請手下留情。”在北都得意的笑聲中，星史郎無奈的認輸了，雖說他有自信活著回來，但和皇家前任當主硬碰硬也沒有什麼意義。

他們打趣幾句後結束了通話，恰巧昴流也回來了，他臉上溫度已恢復正常。

“出門？”

“好，讓我們來完成你姐姐的委託吧。”

* * *

“唔，要買什麼口味的好呢……”

口味出乎意料的多，巧克力、蜂蜜……竟然還有水果味的，面對貨架上的罐裝餅乾，昴流陷入沉思。

常聽到北都說糖是女性大敵……那買水果味嗎？

青年的手碰上綠斜條白色基底的袋子。

不不，雖然北都這麼說，但是她那時是在吃冰淇淋呢，還是甜份充足的巧克力味。

青年的手向旁邊橙色的袋子伸去。

……呃，他真的沒想錯嗎？要不再打電話問下——

‘呯！’

刺耳的槍聲響起，昴流幾乎是反射性的蹲下找了掩體，星史郎應該是在超市的日用品區……距離不遠。

正在他猶豫著要不要移動去找星史郎時，有什麼撞上了他的鞋子。

左輪……還是柯爾特，昴流抬起頭就看到星史郎朝他揮了下手示意。

他們現在隔了一個走廊，距離不過兩公尺多，觸手可及，不過因為貨架寬度不夠兩個人藏，所以昴流也沒有打算靠過去。

“我記得你沒帶槍出門。”星史郎小聲地說道。“你知道什麼情況嗎？”

“我猜是有歹徒來搶劫或是有人遇到仇人……”昴流愣了一下，“不會是找我們的吧？”

他才剛講完，一顆子彈就射到他們附近的貨架上，剛剛讓青年拿不定主意的餅乾袋們，現在劈裡啪啦地落在地板上。

“竟然連這種時候都……”昴流把左輪上膛，手上的重量讓他想到那個代表他們攤牌、對立，但也給他們帶來更牢固的關係。

“畢竟這一行就是這樣呢。”星史郎望著神情認真的昴流，“這次子彈是全滿喔。”

“我會瞄準該對準的人的。”

* * *

星史郎左右手拿起冷藏櫃的火腿片，在燈光下比對著色澤。

外面的警號聲遠去，滋事者被制服，商店裡的人流又逐漸回復如初，店員在收拾滿地龐雜和重新整理被推倒的貨品。

男人抬起頭，在店員與貨品之間的窟窿中看見遠處走來的身影——毫髮未傷——不過這是必須的。

昴流漂亮地制伏了敵人，把剩下的事交給警方，回到他身邊的青年接收到很多好奇的視線，星史郎動了下位置，讓其他顧客看不清昴流。

“星史郎先生，你覺得哪個北都會喜歡呢？”

青年一手拿著橙色包裝的餅乾，一手拿著綠色的。

星史郎想了下，把兩包都拿到購物推車裡。

“兩包都買吧，她若有不要的就我們來吃。走吧，回家。”

昴流原本還想逛其他用品，但聽到那詞時他便忍不住照辦了。

回家真好。

**END**


End file.
